


The Mission

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Several Rangers go off on a top-secret mission and spring a Xindi trap. (10/20/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: The 1/7th Rangers were never called Rangers in episode, The Expanse. They came into being in my story "Into the Valley of Death". So far my OC's are: Sergeant Major Benjamin Snowden, Sergeant Joe Layne, Sergeant Tina Alvarado, and Sergeant Manda Alvarado. Dana Heard belongs to Dee.  


* * *

Captain Archer sat on the edge of his bed, bouncing a ball off the wall and watching a water polo match. He turned off the match when the doorbell buzzed. "Come."

Former Sub-Commander T'Pol of the Vulcan High Command entered. "Captain, may I speak with you?"

"Sure, come on in." He looked at Porthos curled up on the upholstered chair. "Porthos move over and give the lady a place to sit."

Porthos looked up at T'Pol and wagged his tail before jumping down from the chair and retiring to his own bed.

Archer smiled at the Beagle. "What can I do for you?"

"Captain, I have been having a problem with the way you are treating me recently."

Archer frowned. "What do you mean? I have always treated you with respect."

"You consider your threatening to knock me on my ass as a sign of respect?"

Archer smiled. "Ok. I haven't always treated you with respect, at least until I got to know you. But I still don't understand."

"Jonathan, we have been intimate and we still have a mental connection. You have been blocking me and are distant. Are you trying to distance yourself?"

"T'Pol, you yourself said this is a dangerous mission. I don't want you to get hurt. You were almost turned into an alien and you were effected by the Vulcan ship."

T'Pol nodded. "Do you think Sergeant Major Snowden feels the same way?"

"About you?"

"No about Sergeant Herd. They are very close, involved as you humans say."

"Yes they are romantically involved. What do they have to do with this?"

"They are in a relationship but they go into combat missions together. He doesn't push her away, in fact they seem closer."

"T'Pol, are you asking me to put you into danger?"

"That is not what I mean. They are very close and trust each other. They would gladly give their lives for each other. You have saved my life several times and I once told you that if you needed someone you could trust that I was that person."

Archer gulped. "T'Pol, I do trust you and you can trust me. I still don't understand."

"Do you love me?"

Archer stared at his Vulcan Science Officer and Second in Command. "As Captain, you know we can't allow ourselves the luxury."

"Jon that was not the question." She stood up and walked to Archer. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Do you love me?"

Jon started to raise his hands and stopped. He stood up as he took her hands in his. He looked into her eyes. "Yes, T'Pol I do love you."

T'Pol looked into his rugged thin face. "Aisha, we will be one."

Archer pulled her close and kissed her. She responded by holding him close.

Sergeant Major Snowden pushed the door buzzer to Archer's quarters. 

"Enter."

As the door opened, he saw that Archer was sitting on the edge of his bed with part if the sheet covering his lower body. Snowden also took note of the lump behind the Captain. "Excuse me for interrupting you Captain, I can come back at another time."

Archer waved him in. "Come in Sergeant Major. What can I do for you?"

Snowden looked around at the floor. "Captain, Sub-Commander I have a mission to propose."

Archer looked at Snowden quizzically. "Ben, you said Sub-Commander."

"Unless I miss my guess, you and T'Pol are now joined, as it should be. Congratulations."

T'Pol sat up as she covered herself with the sheet. "How did you know I was here and not someone else?"

"I know the Captain and it is unconceivable that he would be with anyone else." He sniffed the air. "Besides, I recognize your perfume."

T'Pol stared at him. "Are you saying I smell?"

"On the contrary, Sub-Commander, your perfume and the fact that you are a vegetarian told me you are here. Have you ever noticed the Rangers smell differently from the rest of the crew?"

Archer gave a sideways glance towards T'Pol and smiled.

T'Pol saw his glance. "Yes. You smell like fish."

Ben nodded. "A majority of our meals are fish and rice. Once in a while we eat meat. It helps us blend into other cultures who are not meat eaters."

Archer looked at Ben. "That is fascinating, now what about this proposal?"

"Yes Sir, but perhaps I should give you five minutes alone."

Archer looked at T'Pol and nodded. "Sounds good Ben, five minutes."

T'Pol watched the door close behind Ben. "He is a very perceptive individual." She got up from the bed and grabbed her uniform.

"And in the right circumstances T'Pol, a very dangerous one."

T'Pol finished dressing as she watched Archer do the same. "In the right circumstances, I would imagine he would be a very intimate one."

Archer inspected T'Pol and himself before opening the door. "Come on in Ben and tell us what is on your mind."

Snowden walked in and closed the door. "Captain, what I am going to say must be in confidence between the three of us." He looked at T'Pol and Archer.

Archer nodded and frowned. "This sounds serious. Do we have a security problem?"

"No not necessarily. I just think the fewer who know the better. Actually there are four others who know about this talk as they are involved."

Archer sat down and motioned for T'Pol and Ben do the same. "I think this is going to take awhile."

Three days later, Archer sat in his command seat on the bridge. He looked over at T'Pol and looked her straight in the eyes. "Lieutenant Reed. How are you coming with duplicating that Xindi weapon we captured?"

"I have reconstructed the weapon and have modified two of our phase rifles."

"Good, will you please go get one?"

"Yes Sir. Let me call someone to take over."

"Sub-Commander T'Pol will watch your position. You won't be longer than ten minutes, will you?"

"No Sir." He got up and left the bridge as T'Pol walked to the Security bank. She watched as a red light went on, signaling that the shuttle bay doors had opened and three blips zoomed away from Enterprise at top speed. The transponders signals went out and the shuttle bay doors closed. T'Pol touched two buttons and the records were purged. Three minutes later Lieutenant Reed entered the bridge with a phase rifle and handed it to Archer. He looked Archer in the eyes and nodded.

"Thank you Lieutenant are you sure this will work?"

"Yes Sir, we have tested it with the same results as the original weapon."

"Very good. You may return to your station."

Reed walked over to his station as T'Pol returned to the Science station. Archer walked over to Travis. "Travis take us to impulse 3."

"Aye, Aye Sir."

* * *

Enterprise moved off at Impulse for the next 10 hours.

Hoshi walked into the Mess Hall and looked around. Ten Starfleet personnel sat eating dinner. She wondered why there were no Rangers at this time. Normally five or six would be around. She walked out of the mess hall and took the turbo lift to Ranger territory. As the turbo lift doors opened she was greeted by two Rangers in full combat gear. Corporal Chang walked up to her. "I am sorry Ensign but this deck is off limits to Starfleet personnel at this time."

"I understand Corporal, but I am looking for Sergeant Layne. May I see him?"

"Sergeant Layne is restricted to his quarters."

"Why? What did he do?"

"I do not have that information."

"Then can I see Sergeant Major Snowden?"

"He is unavailable."

"Sergeant Herd?"

"Unavailable."

Hoshi felt frustrated "How about the Alvarados? Either one?"

"Unavailable."

"Are there any Rangers available?"

"No Ma'am."

Hoshi blew out a breath and returned to the turbo lift. She walked each deck of the Enterprise and found absolutely no Rangers anywhere, not even where they normally stood guard. Frustration and anger came over her as she stopped in front of a door. She rang the bell and Malcolm Reed opened the door.

"Hoshi, what's wrong?"

"I have been looking for Joe and was told he has been restricted to quarters. None of the Rangers are available and none are at their guard posts except two at the turbo lift on the Ranger deck."

"Come in Hoshi." He stood back to let her in. He put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her into the chair. "Hoshi, Joe is not on the Enterprise."

"What? Where is he?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that Ranger one and the two cobras are gone. This is Top Secret."

Hoshi looked at Malcolm with fear in her eyes. "Do you know what the mission is?"

Malcolm shook his head. "All I know is that I was instructed to open the shuttle bay doors and close them. You must not tell anyone and, I know this will be hard, don't show any concern."

Hoshi stood up. "Thanks, Lieutenant." She opened the door and walked out of Reed's quarters.

Reed walked to the comm unit. "Reed to Captain Archer."

"Archer here, what is it Lieutenant?

"Ensign Sato just left here with questions."

"Thank you Malcolm, I will take care of it."

Archer and T'Pol lay on Archers bed. Their clothing was scattered on the floor. Jon sat up as T'Pol knelt behind him and massaged his shoulders. He turned around and marveled at the beauty of the naked Vulcan female body. T'Pol put her finger on Jon's lips.

"I think we must take Ensign Sato into our circle."

"Do you think it is really necessary?"

"She is a very intelligent young woman with a natural curiosity. She knows Sergeant Layne is gone and she will tear the ship apart until she finds out the truth."

"Is that what you would do in her place?"

"You know I would." She pulled Jon's head to her own and engulfed his mouth with hers as her fingers stroked his chest. She pulled away. "Now would be an appropriate time."

Archer looked hurt. "Now?"

"Yes now. There will be time later to continue that kiss."

"Promises, promises." He grinned and then hit the comm button. "Captain Archer to Ensign Sato."

"Sato here."

"Ensign, would you please meet me in my quarters?"

"When Sir?"

"Now would be a good time."

"Yes Sir."

Archer smiled. "Aisha, I think you are underdressed to have visitors."

T'Pol picked up Archer's shirt and threw it at his head. "No more than you."

Hoshi pushed the door buzzer on Archer's quarters and was surprised to find Sub-Commander T'Pol and Captain Archer together. A slight smile appeared on her lips. "You wished to see me Captain?"

Archer came to the door. "Please come in and have a seat, Ensign."

As Hoshi sat down in the chair offered by Archer, Porthos jumped in her lap. She scratched the happy Beagle behind the ears. Archer pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her. "I understand that you have become concerned about Sergeant Layne and the Rangers."

"Yes Sir. I went to see Joe, Sergeant Layne and was told he was confined to his quarters. None of the Rangers were available, in fact, I have been to every section of the ship except B Deck and there are no Rangers to be found. I stopped by Lieutenant Reed's quarters and he told me Joe was not on the ship."

Archer grinned. "It is hard to keep anything secret from someone with an inquisitive mind. Several Rangers, including Sergeant Layne left Enterprise on a Top Secret Mission. Their transponders have been turned off and we are traveling at Impulse." He looked at T'Pol and then back to the young woman. "I am going to need your eyes and ears, Hoshi. When the Rangers want to contact us, they will turn one transponder on and then off. Verbal communication will be in an Earth language, not English. You will be called by name Hasu Hana. They may also use Morse Code. Any questions?"

"Hasu Hana? Lotus Flower? Who came up with that? Oh Joe." She nodded her head and muttered under her breath. "I'm gonna kill him."

Archer furled an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Nothing, Sir. How will I know it is them?"

"They will be Ronin."

"Why is this Top Secret? It's not like anyone is going to tell the Xindi."

"A security measure in case the Xindi have been able to decipher English."

"I understand. I have another question. It is personal."

Archer glanced at T'Pol. "Go ahead."

"Are you a couple?"

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "A couple of what?"

"You know, a couple, like in a relationship?"

Archer stood up and walked to the porthole. "T'Pol?"

T'Pol looked at Hoshi. "Would it upset you if the Captain and I were a couple?"

"No. I think it would be great."

T'Pol walked over to Archer and stood beside him. Slowly she took his hand in hers. "Yes Ensign. We are a couple, He is my mate."

Archer saw the beam of excitement on Hoshi's face. "Hoshi, at the moment we would appreciate it if you kept it to yourself."

"I understand. Does anyone else know?"

Archer smiled. "Sergeant Major Snowden sort of guessed. How did you know?"

"I gave Sub-Commander T'Pol some tips on human clothing. The underwear was rather unique." She grinned. "It is laying on the floor under your bed."

If a Vulcan blushed, T'Pol would have turned beet red. She bent down, picked up the garment and rolled it into a ball before stuffing it in her pants pocket.

* * *

Ranger One and the two Cobras blasted away from Enterprise at maximum speed. They traveled through the darkness of space, with only their short ship to ship communications keeping them in contact with other humans. 

Joe stared at the screen in front of him. "Ranger One, I am picking up something dead ahead. We are cutting engines."

Ben nodded to Tina at the helm. Tina cut engines.

Joe and Manda stopped a few meters in front of the object. "Ranger One, the object is the front end of a fighter that was destroyed."

"Ranger one, This is Cobra Two. I am detecting a minefield about 500 meters ahead. I recommend dropping a beacon to warn the ship."

"Wait one Cobras." Ben turned to Dana. "Any suggestions?"

"We could have the Cobras cut a path through the field, just large enough for the ship to maneuver."

"Good idea, but how would the ship be able to navigate?"

Tina turned around. The Cobras could lead them. By firing up their ships and turning off engines, the flame would be like a blinking light. Once we are past the field, we could resume our mission."

"Great ideas. Cobras did you copy?"

Joe's slight Texas twang come over the radio. "Roger that Ranger One. We will take out a path of mines while you drop the beacon."

"10-4 Cobra One, good hunting."

Several hours later, Hoshi watched her communications console while Archer, T'Pol and Reed were in conference in the situation room. Hoshi became alert when her sensors picked up a sound.

"Captain, I have a contact."

Archer walked quickly to his command chair. "What is it?"

"It is a beacon. It is faint, but it is one of ours."

"How close?"

"About 10,000 meters dead ahead."

Archer looked to Travis. "Half Impulse Travis. Hoshi on screen and magnify."

The view screen showed a Starfleet beacon.

"What are you picking up?"

Hoshi turned to the Captain. "Minefield."

Archer took in the word. "Travis full stop."

Reed looked at Archer. "Sir, there is an object 500 meters beyond the beacon."

Archer turned to the screen. "Maximum view."

Hoshi gasped as the unmistakable bow of a Cobra came into view.

Archer looked over at his Science Officer. "T'Pol?"

"It is a Cobra, Captain I cannot tell the age?"

Archer gave her a curious look. "Why not?"

"The Cobras are over 1500 years old."

Archer nodded and sat down. "That makes sense. Hoshi can you get a tighter shot?"

The front of the Cobra could be seen clearly. Only the nose was intact, sheared off at the cockpit. No one spoke.

Tears ran down Hoshi's face and she tried to avert her eyes from the Cobra but couldn't. She looked at it "Captain. It isn't ours."

Archer stood up. "What do you mean? How can you be sure?"

"What markings do you see on the nose?"

Archer squinted. "A few scorch marks."

"Joe painted the Ranger emblem on the nose of both Cobras. This one doesn't have it. Maybe it is left over from before."

Archer nodded. "That makes sense. Is there anything else on the beacon?"

Hoshi listened. "Sir, the complete message is in Italian. Minefield. Hasu Hana, Segua la strada giallo del mattone."

T'Pol looked at Hoshi. "What does that mean?"

"Minefield. Lotus Flower, follow the yellow brick road."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "The yellow brick road?"

Archer smiled at T'Pol. "It is from an old movie. Lieutenant is there anything that could be construed as a road?"

"Sir there appears to be a path marked by yellow lights."

"Lights in space?"

T'Pol looked at her scanner. "Actually I believe it is the engines of the Cobras being started and stopped."

Archer walked behind the Helmsman. "All right Travis, take us in straight and true. Just don't run over the Rangers, they might get upset."

Travis guided the ship through the minefield. "Captain, I have to cut the engines and go on thrusters only for the last 500 meters."

"Do it."

Reed's console beeped. "Sir I am picking up a ship to our rear. It is three times the size of Enterprise."

"Can they follow us?"

Reed looked at his console as T'Pol looked into her scanner. T'Pol turned to Archer. "We have a clearance of 5 meters on either size. If they follow, they will be destroyed. The minefield is being collapsed as we pass through. The path we are on will be closed."

Archer turned to Travis. "How much longer?"

"We have 100 meters to go and it is straight. We can go back to Impulse 2."

"Do it. Hoshi put the ship on screen."

Enterprise lurched ahead and cleared the minefield easily. The enemy ship fired but the shot went awry and struck a mine. The explosion rocked Enterprise. The enemy ship now showed on the screen.

"Travis go to impulse 3 and bring us about."

Reed looked up. "Sir the ship has entered the field. It is." Reed stopped. "Hang on!"

The Bridge Crew watched the enemy ship strike several mines on its starboard side. Several explosions racked the ship and pushed it to portside and into a cluster of mines. Explosion upon explosion tore the enemy ship apart.

"Travis, return to original heading. Hoshi keep your ears open." 

Hoshi turned to Archer. "We are being hailed in English."

Archer nodded. "Put it up."

"Enterprise, this is the scout ship. I am sending coordinates for a new heading."

Archer grinned. "Scout ship, this is the Captain. Is this Oz?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you at these coordinates?"

"Yes, Sir."

Archer motioned to Hoshi to mute the link. "T'Pol is there anything at these coordinates?"

"Yes Captain, Two ships, too large to be the Cobras or the shuttle."

"How far?"

"10,000 meters."

Archer walked over to the Weapons Officer. "How close do you need to be to launch torpedoes and get out before they can react?"

"If we went to Warp 2 and dropped out of warp at 3,000 meters, I could launch in 2 seconds."

"Good, get ready."

On board Ranger One Ben hit the ship to ship comm. Joe, Manda did you hear that?"

"Cobra One, that's a Roger. We are near enough that we could come up behind the bad guys. If Enterprise is attacked, we could jump them from behind."

Ben punched in the coordinates. "Good idea Joe, we will come at them from above and behind. Tally Ho."

Tina punched the console and went to max speed.

On board Enterprise, Archer nodded to Hoshi. "Scout ship, we will be there in 30 minutes at impulse. Warp Drive is down."

"Very good, Captain."

Reed looked up from his console. "Targeting scanners locked in. We will need to launch precisely in the 2 seconds and then go to warp."

Enterprise went to Warp 2 and dropped out of warp at 3,000 meters. Reed hit the launch button. "Grey gulls away, Captain." Enterprise went to warp.

"Scout ship this is the Captain. The birds have flown the coop."

"I do not understand, Captain."

"I'll bet you don't you son of a bitch."

The sound of an explosion and screams echoed through the bridge. Archer motioned to Hoshi to break the connection.

"Captain, I have an incoming transmission. It's our guys." She put it on the comm.

A male voice came over the comm. "Hasu Hana, Ichiban shagekÃ, kaigun-taisÃ¡, Ronin out." (Number one shooting, Captain.)

Archer turned to T'Pol. "Anything?"

"Direct hit on both ships. They have been destroyed. Captain, how did you know?"

Archer cocked his head at his First Officer. "How did I know it was a trap? Human history taught us how to survive. It taught us how to trap our enemies in their own trap. Do you approve?"

"It is logical. Your tactics have changed, Captain. May I ask how?"

"In peace prepare for war. In War, prepare for peace. The art of war is of vital importance to the state. It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin. Hence under no circumstances can it be neglected."

T'Pol looked at Archer. "So says Captain Jonathan Archer."

"No, so says Sun Tsu, an ancient Chinese philosopher and soldier who wrote a book called the Art of War."

"Ambassador Soval suggested that I read it, however the subject was distasteful. Perhaps I was in error."

"I'll loan it to you."

"A Vulcan would never have thought to use a different language as a code."

"Considering the number of human languages available, it stands to reason we should use them. In World War II, the Americans used the Navajo Indians as Code Talkers. They created a code within the Navajo language. The Japanese were never able to break the code. I am using what I have available. I am glad we have to excolinguists on board."

Joe sent his message as he looked at the screen on his console. "Ranger One let's book. Those ships are spewing wreckage our way."

Tina saw the shrapnel coming. "Roger, we are booking." She cranked the shuttle over to her left and felt three large thumps on the undercarriage. Cobra One we have been hit. Taking damage."

"Roger Ranger One. There was an uninhabited planet that we passed on the way here. We can set down and make repairs."

"Roger Cobra One let's do it."

* * *

Thirty minutes later the three earth vessels landed. Joe, Manda and Tina stripped off their EV suits, leaving only their union suits on. The three pilots went to work repairing the minor damage to Ranger one. Joe crawled out from under the ship. "Sergeant Major, we have the shuttle repaired there is nothing we can do for the scanners."

"We will just have to return to Enterprise and repair it. The Cobras will lead out but will need to stay close. With our scanners down we will be vulnerable. Only your scanners can lead us home."

Joe crawled out. "Ok let's go."

Manda crawled out. "Before we go, I am going to the bathroom. I am tired of going in my suit."

Ben laughed. "Ok but hurry it up. Just in case, Joe go stand guard."

Manda and Joe crested a sand dune. "Manda, down. I spotted some movement." A blast from a partical weapon blasted a rock just in front of them. "Manda go. I'm right behind you."

The explosions had alerted Tina, Ben and Dana who had taken combat positions. They saw the two Rangers running back to the ships when another explosion blew up in front of the two. They both went down. Manda got up and helped Joe. Tina ran out and helped her sister with Joe as Ben and Dana gave covering fire. Joe had several bleeding wounds. As they half carried and ran another explosion tossed the trio to the ground. Ben and Dana opened up with their enhanced phase rifles and drove the attackers back. 

Tina and Manda pushed Joe into the shuttle as Dana ran into help. The Alvarado sisters quickly got their EV suits on and grabbed their rifles and joined Ben. Tina got next to Ben. "Joe has been hit pretty bad. You have to get the shuttle out of here. I will take Joe's ship. Go."

Ben nodded and jumped into the shuttle as Tina and Manda ran to the Cobras while they fired at the enemy. Ranger One took off as the two women fired up the Cobras and accelerated. They got air underneath them and turned around and strafed the ground troops.

The two Cobras turned and caught up to Ranger One. Manda come up on the port side. "Ranger One how's Joe?"

Ben looked back to the rear of the shuttle. "He has several wounds and bleeding badly. Dana has stopped some of them and is working on the rest. How about you two?"

"Cobra two is A-OK."

"Cobra Two, I seem to have a numbness in my leg and I feel week. Blood is seeping through my EV suit."

"Understood Cobra One." 

Dan secured Joe to the pull down seat and started back to Navigation. "That's the best I can do Ben." Her sentence was cut short as an explosion off the starboard side flipped the shuttle. As Dana flew into the right bulkhead she heard two loud pops. Ben was tossed into the console and smashed his head into the instrument panel. Blood oozed down his forehead.

"Dana are you all right"

"I have a broken leg and arm. Don't worry about me, just get the hell out of here."

Both Cobras turned a 180 and found the scout ship that attacked the shuttle. They both fired their pulse plasma charged weapons and disintegrated the attacker. They turned around and caught up with the shuttle.

"Cobra One to Ranger One. You guys ok?"

"Negative. Dana has a broken leg and arms. I smacked my head. Joe is the same. I can't help Dana and fly this thing. Our best bet is to get to Enterprise on the double."

 

"Roger that. I will send the May Day. Tina out."

Several hours later, Hoshi turned to Archer. "Sir we are being hailed in English. It sounds urgent."

"I'll bet it does. Put it up."

A female voice came over the comm. "Hasu Hana. The birds are coming home to roost. We are coming in hot, treetop to treetop. Splash down will be in ten mikes. One has to see a man about a horse."

"Roger that, Ronin. The barn is ready."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow at Archer. "How do you know that is our people? They were to use a code."

"T'Pol, you have been around humans for a long time. Do you know what she said?"

"I presume they are on their way back and in a hurry. I don't know why anyone would be interested in a horse." She arched an eyebrow as the humans broke out laughing.

"T'Pol they are coming in fast and close to the ship. They have wounded."

"Why are you laughing?"

"Someone is in a hurry to use the restroom."

"I don't understand. Don't they make use of the facilities on the shuttle?"

"T'Pol, two of them have been in EV suits in their Cobras for several days. I would imagine their facilities are full. I would suggest you remain on the bridge as none of them has had a bath in all that time. In fact, I may wish to borrow you nasal inhibitor."

He sat down at the command chair and punched the Comm Button. "Archer to Phlox."

"Phlox, here."

"Doctor get a medical team to the shuttle bay. We have two fighters and a shuttle with wounded on board. Archer out."

"Archer to Major Hayes."

"Hayes here."

"Your team is coming in hot."

There was no response but the sound of running feet was picked up on the comm. 

Archer turned to Hoshi. "Damn the man didn't even hang up the phone. Ensign I presume you would like to welcome them back?"

"Thank you Captain."

"Archer to Crash Crews. Incoming ships are coming in heavy."

He stood up. "T'Pol you have the bridge."

Archer, Reed and Hoshi walked into the shuttle bay to see 20 Rangers in the waiting area. Several were suiting up to back up the Crash Crew. Archer looked at Hayes who was already in the Control Room. "How did you get here so fast?"

"We jog everywhere."

As Reed opened the shuttle bay doors, the nose of a Cobra poked in, leveled out and dropped lightly to the floor. The canopy on the Cobra opened. As soon as Reed closed the bay doors, the Crash Crew ran out and helped the pilot out of the ship and carried the wounded Pilot towards the waiting medical crew. The rest of the Rangers moved the Cobra out of the way and then retreated to the waiting area. Reed cracked open the doors again and the second Cobra made an identical landing. The pilot popped the canopy as the doors closed. Not waiting for the Crash Crew, the pilot leapt from the ship and ran to the W.C. The Rangers removed the Cobra.

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

"Archer here."

"Sir we have a message from the shuttle. They have wounded on board and need help."

"Understood." He looked to Reed. "Lower the arm and get that shuttle in here."

A minute later, Ranger One was lifted on board. The Rangers ran out as the doors closed and opened the hatch. Archer and Hayes walked out of the Control Room and watched as the Rangers carried out Joe Layne, Dana Herd and Sergeant Major Snowden. All had hastily applied bandages soaked in blood. Hoshi raced over to Joe and grabbed his hand as he was taken away. The Officers kept out of the way as the wounded were rushed to Sickbay. 

Hayes and Archer looked at three ships. All had scoring on the hulls. Reed walked up. "Captain what the hell happened to these guys?"

"I don't know but if Joe was in the shuttle, who was piloting the Cobra?"

Hayes turned to the Starfleet Officers. "Tina. She was on the shuttle when they left. Unless they landed somewhere, I would say that they did a pilot transfer in space. Look at Layne's Cobra. There is damage to the port side."

The sickbay doors opened to a mad house as Archer and Hayes walked in. Starfleet and Ranger medics worked on the wounded as Phlox went from bed to bed. Manda walked into sick bay after removing her EV suit. Her long black hair swung in a ponytail. She saw Hayes and Archer standing near Tina and walked directly to her twin. Two Rangers worked on the wounded Rangers shoulder. Manda looked up at Archer.

Archer nodded to her. "Sergeant Alvarado, what happened out there?" He glanced at the young woman's side and saw a red stain. He caught her as she collapsed. "Medic, we have another wounded Ranger." Archer lifted the woman to an empty biobed as Phlox rushed over. He took his scanner and observed the reading. "She has a piece of shrapnel imbedded in her side. The EV suit pressurization kept it from bleeding. Now that it is no longer pressurized, the bleeding started. Everyone one out, I have to operate. Corpsman, get me a hemostat."

Archer and Hayes backed away from the biobed as a Medic pulled a curtain around the surgery. They walked over to Tina. She looked up at her Commander. "Sir, how is Manda?"

"The Doctor is taking care of her. How are you?"

"I'm fine Sir. Just had some shrapnel in my leg."

Hayes Nodded. "You hang in there, Ranger. You all did a great job." He walked over to Snowden and Dana. Snowden was sitting in a chair next to the biobed where Dana was resting. The Sergeant Major held Dana's hand with his right and stroked her head with his left. He looked up at Hayes, worry written all over his face.

"Ben, Dana you guys did a hell of a job, but I noticed that you got my ships scratched. You guys took a hell of a beating."

Ben grinned. "That may be true but you should see the other guys. Oh you can't. They are in little pieces."

Hayes looked at the cast on Dana's arm and leg. "Do you think those will slow her down any?"

Ben leaned over and kissed Dana. "My little Klingon here is one tough woman. Maybe now I can catch her."

"Take care of her, Ben. Phlox tells me you have a concussion so you are off duty for a few days."

"Good thing I have a hard head, Major."

Hayes nodded. "How come she is so quiet?"

Ben grinned. "Good drugs. I am thinking of having Phlox give me a supply when she is better."

Hayes put a hand on Ben's shoulder as he walked over to Joe. The Ranger medic nearby looked up as Hayes approached. "He's still unconscious, Major. He lost a lot of blood."

Hayes looked at the blood being pumped into the wounded Pilot. Hoshi stood on the other side of the biobed holding Joe's hand. Her eyes were moist. "He'll be alright Ensign. Joe's a tough one."

Hoshi looked at Joe and then the Major. "If he dies, I'll kill him." She gave a faint smile.

"That's the spirit. A Ranger likes a strong partner. I know you are worried, but you gets some rest."

"Doctor Phlox said I could stay as long as I want."

Sub-Commander T'Pol walked into the sickbay and approached Archer. "Captain, how are they doing?"

"They all will recover. Look at them T'Pol. Look at all of them, those who risked their lives to defend Enterprise and those who are working to save their lives. How is it that I have the privilege of knowing and working with them?"

"You are what you humans call blessed."

"Especially since I have you."

* * *

A week later Ben pushed Dana around the shuttle bay in a wheel chair. The looked at the three ships. Dana touched the skin of Ranger One with her good hand. "I hear they put seat belts in to keep you from cracking your head open."

Ben laughed. "Commander Tucker took charge of the repairs. He did a good job. He also put in extra armor without making it much heavier. Did a fair job on the paint also."

"Ben, you know I can't stand that smug ass son of a bitch."

"He is not my favorite person either, but he has done everything he could to try and make it up to the Rangers. He has accepted his actions and what it cost. We have both done things that we aren't proud of and we have made mistakes that cost a life."

"Ben you can't compare Joanna's death with the action in that god awful backwater country."

Ben bent crouched down and looked into Dana's eyes. "Dana we made a mistake and Corporal Kripowski almost lost his life. The fact that he is now known as Three Finger Lefty is a result of good surgeons, not anything we did."

"Jorge forgave us Ben."

"Is it any different? Joanna told me to forgive Commander Tucker. She was my niece but I have forgiven him. I don't like him, but I have forgiven him."

"I will try for you Ben. I don't like him or trust him, but if Joanna and you say to forgive him, I will."

Ben stood up and kissed her. Dana reached her good arm up and held Ben's head so he couldn't back away.

* * *

Archer and T'Pol stood in the shuttle bay control room and watched the Ranger lovers. T'Pol took Archer's hand in hers and leaned her head on his shoulder. She looked at Jon's face. "Jon, Sergeant Major Snowden obviously loves Sergeant Heard very much. I am confused as to why he would allow her to go with him on every mission. I would think he would want to keep her safe."

Jon smiled. "I guess it is the same reason I want you with me on away missions. He trusts her and he receives her trust. They watch each other's back. They are one. If something happened to one while they were apart, the other might not survive."

"Is that how you see us?"

Jon turned to T'Pol and kissed her. "Yes I do."

Their intimate moment was broken when they heard clapping and a whistle. They looked up to see the Rangers grinning at them. Ben gave them a thumbs up. Archer and T'Pol walked out of the control room.

"You caught us."

"So when's the wedding?"

"After yours, Ben." Archer gave the Rangers an evil grin."

"Then you had better find a wedding dress Sub-Commander. I just asked Dana to marry me and she accepted."

The shuttle bay doors opened and Joe and Hoshi walked in followed by Tina, Manda and Malcolm. The Rangers walked up to their ships and inspected the repairs. Manda felt the new skin on her Cobra. "The repair crews did a good job. Malcolm, please thank the ones responsible."

Malcolm pointed with his head. "The man responsible for the repairs was Commander Tucker. He took personal charge. He told me he wanted to make sure you were protected."

Manda looked at Reed. "Nice sentiment, Malcolm but if he really cared, he would have come to see me."

Footsteps sounded behind them. "I wasn't sure you wanted to see me. I have been a real jerk. I made a tragic mistake that cost Joanna her life. I was so blinded with hate that I thought anyone not human was against us, including T'Pol and Phlox. I will live with Joanna's death on my hands for the rest of my life." He looked at the Rangers and then noticed the four on the deck by the control room. As he turned to walk away, Manda grabbed his shoulder.

"Commander Tucker, I presume to speak for all of the Rangers. Our sister is dead because of your actions. We have all done things that have caused harm to others. We can hate you, ostracize you or even space you but that will not bring her back. She is alive in our memories and as long as one of us remembers her she lives. She knew that what she was doing could cause her death, but she gave her life to save over one hundred. Joanna is a hero and we will always have her with us. We have forgiven you, but it will take time to heal." She turned and walked to her ship. "Thank you for repairing her. Trip, I want you to paint a name on her nose."

"Sure, will black paint do?"

"That will be fine. Get the paint and I will help you."

As Trip turned to get the paint, Joe stepped in front of him. "Get enough for three names."

An hour later, Trip stepped back from the last of the ships and inspected his work. Tina, Manda, Joe, Dana and Ben looked at the work with tears in their eyes. They looked at Ranger one. The outline of a woman's face and the name Joanna could be clearly seen. They all turned to the Cobras. The name Hoshi was on Joe's ship and Manda's bore the names Manda & Tina Las Reinas des Espades. Ben looked at the names. "Whose idea was that?"

Manda smiled. "Trips."

"Are you seeing him again?"

"We are taking it slowly."

Dana walked up to Manda. "Manda, you are a better woman than I am. You be careful."

"Don't worry. I have you and Tina to watch my back."

Joe and Ben put their arms around Manda. Joe kissed her cheek. "You have more than that little sister."

Major Hayes walked into the shuttle bay. "So this is where you are hiding. Captain Archer wants to have the briefing, now that you are all up and walking."

The Rangers headed out while Joe and Ben carried Dana in a chair carry over her protests. She quieted when Ben told her that she would just slow them up since she still had an arm in a cast and her leg was encompassed in a walking cast.

The all sat around the table in the Ready Room with the Senior Bridge crew. Archer looked at the Rangers and T'Pol, Hoshi, Reed Travis and Trip. "I know it has been a few days since we started deciphering all the information the Rangers brought back. Fortunately we have finished and the Rangers are on their way to recovery. Now Sergeant Major, would you care to tell us what happened? Major Hayes was very tight lipped,"

"We dropped out of Enterprise as we planned, and turned off the transponders immediately. He accelerated to the maximum speed and everything was going smooth until we came across a destroyed Cobra and discovered the minefield. We decided to make a path for Enterprise and waited in silence until you showed up. Those yellow lights you followed were actually Joe and Manda firing up their ships and shutting them off. Once you were through the minefield we took off and didn't know you had a shadow of your own."

Ben took a drink of water.

"We intercepted the Xindi broadcast when they tried to lead you into their trap. We were nearby when the ships exploded and took some damage when the remnants came our way. We knew we couldn't do any repairs in space so we landed on planet that we had come across. It looked uninhabited so we landed and made our repairs. Just before we took off some Xindi ground forces attacked us. They fired plasma wepons and Joe was wounded. We got him to the shuttle and Tina took over the Cobra. After we were airborne, we discovered that Tina and Manda had been wounded. Joe was hurt bad so Dana patched him up the best she could under the circumstances. Apparently the Xindi have scout ships looking for us because we got jumped on the way back. We were just behind the Cobras when they fired a torpedo. It missed but the explosion tossed us about. Dana had been walking toward the navigator's seat and was throw around. That's when she broke her leg and arm. I smashed my head into the console and got a concussion. The rest you know. All of us were wounded so we had to make the decision to come in hot."

"Sergeant Major, what about those Xindi who attacked you?"

"Not to worry Captain, Tina and Manda strafed the ones on the ground. The explosion didn't effect the Cobras and they soon found the ones that jumped us. They were terminated with extreme prejudice."

Archer nodded. "We are very glad that you made it back. That was some fancy flying to get the Cobras in without the arm."

Joe touched Ben's arm. "We have been practicing that landing. We knew that someday we might have to get inside in a hurry. I found out that my sisters have a lighter touch than I do."

"Well, they impressed me. I couldn't believe it when they came in. Commander Tucker tells me that the ships have been repaired and has some extra plating. He also tells me he put in seat belts in Ranger one."

Hoshi shot Tucker a dirty look. "Sure put seat belts in Ranger One. I have been asking for seat belts since we started. How do they rate."

Tucker gave Hoshi as half smile. "They carry guns."

Hoshi turned to Joe. "Can I borrow your .45?"

Joe laughed. "He has already installed belts in the other two shuttles."

"Fine, but I still request seat belts at my station."

Archer grinned. "Alright. Hoshi we will see what we can do."

He looked at Ben. "When will your people be ready for duty?"

"Everyone but Dana is ready right now. Dana is on limited duty until she heals."

"From now on when ever we drop out of warp, the Cobras will fly cover. They can only do this when we are not at warp as they are not warp capable." He looked at the pilots. "Are you up to it?"

The three pilots stood up. "You call, we haul."

"Very good. Sergeant Major how is it that you didn't detect the Xindi on the planet?"

"Some of our sensors were off line form the damage we had sustained. I have to speak to Commander Tucker to see if we can install back up systems in the shuttle and upgrade the sensors in the Cobras."

Archer looked at Trip. "Commander can you do that?"

"It is possible. I will get right on it."

"All right people. Briefing is over. T'Pol can I see you a moment?"

When everyone had left T'Pol turned to Archer. "Yes, Captain?"

Archer walked over to the porthole. "Come here a moment."

T'Pol walked over to the porthole and looked at the stars. She felt Archer's hands on her shoulders as he massaged her neck. He turned her around and kissed her. "What time are you off duty?"

"In about ten minutes. May I ask why?"

"Your quarters or mine?"

T'Pol took Jon's head in her hands and kissed him. "You have a larger bed."


End file.
